Conscience of the Peasant
by TMR is a Sexy Beast
Summary: After the events of Conscience of the King, Kirk finds himself reliving the events of Tarsus IV. A Tarsus IV fic. Spoilers for "Conscience of the King," I guess. If you don't watch the episode first, you'll probably be shocked and horrified, but not too lost. Enjoy!
1. Conscience of the Doctor

**A/N: **Hey, I'm writing this for a creative writing class and decided to share it. I really like the story of Tarsus (Well, obviously not what happened) and I enjoy the depth that it can add to Kirk's character. This is in the TOS universe, but I'm thinking of writing another Tarsus fic in the Reboot universe.

Um, the first few chapters aren't really gory or graphic, but as Tarsus was a genocide, it will get rather graphic later on in the story. The rating will go up or down depending on the chapter. This chapter is K

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

~STAR~TREKKIN~ ACROSS~ THE~UNIVERSE~

"_This is the official testimony of Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Starship Enterprise, recorded after the events with the Karidian Company of Actors, specifically Anton Karidian and his daughter Lenore. The recording is to be sent to Starfleet Headquarters via Subspace Frequency 786-9435. Although my actions during this time period have been close to insubordinate, I do not regret the actions I took to ensure that Anton Karidian really was who he said he was. As it turned out, Doctor Thomas Leighton's suspicion was confirmed. Anton Karidian was indeed Governor Kodos of Tarsus IV."_

"Computer stop recording" Came a familiar southern drawl from the entry way.

"Recording ended."

"Bones-" Jim Kirk started.

"No Jim, there is no reason for you to be doing this right now." Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy interrupted him. "I bet that you haven't slept since Doctor Leighton was killed." There was a beat of silence. "Yeah, thought so. Get some rest Jim, I know that all this must be horrible and everything, but it's over now. You should get some rest." Jim wanted to argue, to tell Bones that, no it was not over, it would never be over, at least for him. But he didn't. Instead he said

"Yeah, Sure thing Doc." The doctor regarded him suspiciously.

"I'm serious Bones, you're right. I'm tired and I should get some sleep. After all, I have a ship to run." McCoy studied his friend and sighed. He couldn't tell if Jim was telling the truth, but even so he felt like there is something he should say, or do. But what could he say? He sighed again.

"Look Jim, I-"

"Bones," Jim interrupted "I hate to break this conversation up and send you away so soon, but I really do need to sleep." McCoy hesitated.

"I'm fine Bones, really or at least I will be after a little shut-eye."

"If you say so, Jim. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bones." Jim waited for a few seconds after the door had closed to move.  
He sighed, his shoulders slumping. He knew that he really should get some rest, but he also knew that sleep wouldn't come to him tonight, not after the day he just had. His mind was awhirl with all the memories, good and bad about Tarsus IV. He need to categorize them and put them back in the back of his mind where they had been before this mess. He sighed again and reached for the console. _This is a bad idea _he thought _a really, really, __**really **__bad idea._But it was too late. His hand had already reached the console and had pulled up the recording that asked it to. The seamless working of mechanics, a manual or vocal order would both work, but Jim didn't trust himself to speak, so he reached over and hit Play.

~ON~THE~STARSHIP~ENTERPRISE~

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it. Oh and btw, I love writing short chapters. But that also means I love to update pretty fast.

Reviews are a drug and I'm addicted. Indulge me, Please?


	2. Conscience of the Anger

**A/N: **Chapter 2. Again, not really graphic. Rated as K.

**Disclaimer: _NOT MINE_**

"_This is an official testimony of James Tiberius Kirk concerning the events on the Spatial Colony Tarsus IV, during the years 2246-2248. Recorded Startdate 1309.48"_

Jim sighed and paused the recording. _Really? You just started it are you going to listen to it or not? _Jim dutifully ignored the annoying voice in his head that sounded too much like Bones and thought about the beginning of the recording. The voice was as he remembered it, sounding completely uncaring and unemotional, like they were talking about nothing more important than the stardate. That was one thing he remembered pissing him off back then (although now that he thought about it there hadn't been much about the situation that _didn't _make him angry) all the emotionlessness. None of the people, none of the _starfleet officers _seemed to want to do anything to help. They didn't care, they weren't sorry, they didn't want the victims to get closure, all the wanted was for the victims to disappear and- and- and he _so _didn't want to do this right now. But there was no real choice for him was there? Well, he didn't _have _to. He wanted to, well no, not really, but he felt like he had to. It was the easiest way to organize his thoughts again. Even so, he knew what happened on that planet. He remembered. He remembered everything, more that the rest of the survivors because he was- he was SO done with thinking about all of this. But he couldn't be, not really, not ever.

"_You don't just move on from things like that, Jim. You can't just __**stop**__thinking about it." _The echo of his brothers voice came to his mind, spoken a some months after he had gotten home after Tarsus. He recognized that it was true, but that didn't stop him from wishing he could just forget it all, but at the same time needing to remember, to remember all of it, so he could put some reason behind that horrid slaughter of innocent people. That he supposed was something that had really gotten him even back then. All of the people, the _Four Thousand _people who were led to be killed, had done nothing wrong. Some of the four thousand were children, a lot of them really, but after Kodos had made that decision, his decision to help the "greater good," none of the the Children of Tarsus would ever really be children again.

"The Children of Tarsus" now that sent his mind reeling again, trying to catch up with all the thoughts and memories. He needed his mind to be in order again, the recording had worked for a little, so why not try that? He reached for the console, seeing his hand, his adult hand reach for his console, but at the same time, seeing his hand, yes, but many years ago, his wrist too thin and his hand covered in a mixture of dirt and blood- the recording started again.

"_Tarsus IV, established in 2239 as an agricultural Space Colony for the Federation of Planets. Fourth planet in the Tarsus Star System, Coordinates 3.89N 3.11E in the Alpha quadrant. The survivors of the incident on Tarsus IV claim that on the Stardate 0914.46 scientists discovered a fungus growing on the crops of Tarsus..."_

Jim didn't stop the recording this time, he couldn't, the recording didn't stop the memories. It brought them all back.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short.

Reviews are nice. They let me know what you think.


	3. Conscience of the Child

**A/N: ** Chapter 3. And so the memories start. Still not graphic. Rated K.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it.

He was bored, and it was hot. So very, very hot. He looked somberly out the window at the flat, boring, hot, landscape that surrounded the little farmhouse in Riverside, Iowa. God, he was _so _bored. Why did he have to stay home, huh? Why did Sam get to go into space during the hot, boring Iowan summer?

"_Because he's older than you," _His mother had said so simply, **"**_and he's training to become a Starfleet officer. But you shouldn't worry about it, Jimmy. Soon enough you'll be at the academy and have all kinds of fun adventures too. Now, why don't you go over to Chris' house to play." _But he hadn't, he had gone upstairs and re-programed his computer (again) and now he was sitting at the window looking out over the flat fields and being bored. And now his mother was on the phone with his father (he could hear her yelling at him about how he '"could just say no to those kinds of assignments, because she couldn't deal with being on the farm that long without his help") and that made him sorta curious, but he was too hot to get overly excited about it. But never the less, being curious as he was and as bored as he was caused him to move over to the door and eavesdrop on his parents conversation.

"What do you mean he can't go?!" His mother was screaming, "That StarBase must be able to hold at least fourteen thousand people at one time and your telling me they could spare room for _one _thirteen year old boy?!"

"That's the way it is Winnoa, either we have to find someplace for him to go or you and him just have to stay there together."

"For _three years, _George?"

"That's the way it has to be." There was a pause. "Look, honey, I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm sure you'll figure something out, you always do. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

His mother sighed. "Yeah, I love you too." There was a jingle as the call ended.

Ah, this was about him then. Him and one of his dad's crazy assignments. Whenever his dad went far away for an extended period of time, his family would go with him. Not this time apparently. And it was because of him. Him not being able to be on a StarBase, a big one at that. Most Starbases only averaged a maximum occupancy of five thousand or so people. Now, which StarBase could it be? Which of the large ones wouldn't allow children?

_Finally, _he thought _something interesting to think about. _He grinned and sat down on his bed to think it over. There are only five Starbases with that amount of space, StarBase 1, but that couldn't be it, children were allowed on StarBase 1,and 20 for that matter. So three more that it could be. StarBase 7 was big enough but he could not think of any reason why he wouldn't be allowed on it. Two left, StarBase 60 is a probable choice, he could understand why he wouldn't be allowed back on that particular base. After all, the Base Manager is known for holding grudges. But then again if it was StarBase 60 his mother would have said something like "Can't he let it go?" or "Jim was young then, he didn't know any better." So that leaves one left, StarBase 34. Big enough, although why he wouldn't be allowed on that starbase?

Then it hit him. _Kilngons. _The base was right next to the neutral zone in-between Federation and Kilngon space. If children weren't allowed on the base anymore, didn't that mean that the tension between the Kingons and Federation was rising. What if they attacked the base while his father was on it? What if he was killed? What if his mother did find a way to get on to the base with his father? What if she got killed also? What if-?

"JIM" His mother was yelling up the stairs, "JIM, COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE." He got up, walked over to the door, out the door, and down the stairs. He wondered if his mother had thought of a solution for the problem.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it.

Read and Review

I must know what you think

Also I will give you an internet Cookie.


	4. Conscience of the Curious

**A/N: ** Talk about short chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

As it turns out, his mother had come up with a solution. She wanted to send him away, so she could go to live on StarBase 34 with his father. Jim readily agreed with the idea. He would love to go live on a space colony in the middle of nothing. That was where the space colony was. The middle of nowhere. But not Earth nowhere, like Riverside. Space nowhere. The space colony was a month away from the closest starbase, which happened to be StarBase 34. In the middle of unexplored space, where no one knew him, a new adventure beckoning him, of course he agreed with the idea. Besides, he had always wanted to meet his Aunt and Uncle.

Although nervous about letting his mother live on a starbase so close to Kilngon space, he knew that she had made up her mind and would not take no for an answer. He also knew that he would miss her and his father, but there were always Comms, and to miss out on an adventure like this one simply wouldn't do. With all of his excitement about going, it didn't bother him that they had to pack right away, in fact the way he saw it, the sooner he could get to Tarsus IV, the better.

**A/N: **Lo siento es tan corto. Por favor, lea y revise.

¡Gracias!


	5. Conscience of the Traveler

**A/N: **New Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

The shuttle ride was as wonderful as Jim had hoped. He had been into space before, to go various places to his father's various assignments and he had always liked the trip more than the destination. The magic of space had called to him ever since he was a little kid and when he finally got to be up there, soaring with the stars, he felt a sense of peace that he had never experienced before and wouldn't until his next trip through the galaxy. The vessel that was taking him over wasn't exactly a shuttle. Shuttles were too small, and only to be used for short periods of time, like a few hours. The ship that took Jim to Tarsus was actually a passenger ship.

Designed to take gear and personnel all across the galaxy to various colonies and starbases, it was quite a bit bigger than a shuttle, but not as big as a Starship. It was a standard passenger ship with seven decks and a bridge,a relatively small warp drive that could only reach Warp 2 or 3 if you were really lucky. Decks 1, 2, and 3 were rec rooms of different kinds, conference rooms, the main security room, and observation decks. Deck 4 were the quarters of the crew and the Medbay. Deck 5 was the guest quarters and the Science Labs. Decks 6 and 7 were cargo bays and the engineering room. The bridge was located above Deck 1.

The particular passenger ship that took Jim to Tarsus was called the _U.P.S Titanic. _A name that was debated over with the heads of Starfleet whenever there was nothing else for them to do, however the name never actually changed. The ship itself was actually going to StarBase 34, but was authorized to stop by Tarsus IV to deliver medical supplies (and Jim.) It would take the ship two months to reach Tarsus and another two to reach the base. Jim spent some of his two months wandering or exploring the ship, which, although his mother firmly against, was quite a delight to the crew of the _Titanic _who were usually bored with stiff ambassadors and other dignitaries, making an energetic and inquisitive Jim Kirk a welcome distraction from the everyday boredom that came with working on a passenger vessel.

The majority of his free time on the ship was spent on Deck 3, in Observation Deck 9. Most of the time he would be reading off of a PADD or on some rare occasions one of his few precious, real-bound books. But sometimes he would just sit and watch the stars go past for hours at a time.

The two months he spent on the _Titanic _went much too quickly for Jim. It seemed to him that his time in space always did. But he _was _looking forward to living on the colony, anywhere but the boring Earth. He said good-bye to his mother and boarded the shuttle that came from the colony to pick of the medical supplies. Because he was the only passenger, he got to sit with the pilot and watch as Tarsus IV bigger and bigger. When he first laid eyes on the planet, as they were disembarking from the _Titanic, _his first thought was about how absolutely beautiful the planet was.

With an atmosphere slightly thinner than Earth's, leading the temperature a little colder across the whole planet, but still able to support life, the planet appeared to almost glow violet, and the majority of the planet was covered in the white of snow, except for a green strip around the equator. There, in the green, was where the small colony was. Jim, who looked up all there could be to know about Tarsus IV in the Starfleet Database while he was on the _Titanic, _also knew that the green strip was usually a lot thinner and, during the winter, there was no green strip at all. But, as it was the middle of Summer on Tarsus (wherein on Earth it was late Summer,) the green strip was as wide as it would get, getting the temperature up to the height temperature of the year averaging at 23.9 degrees Celsius. Jim was curious to find if the cold would be a release from the heat of Earth, or would make him wish he was on Earth in its warmth. He, at least for now, was looking forward to the coldness of Tarsus and the promise of a new adventure.

**A/N: **I' sorry it's so short

Read and Review


	6. Conscience of the Pilot

**A/N: **Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

As he stepped off of his transport he was filled with the mixture of excitement and nervousness that always occurs in humans when they are at the beginning of something new. He took in his surroundings. He wasn't on an official Starfleet landing pad, or any kind of receiving pad, really. No, he appeared to have landed in the middle of an open field. In Front of him was a grand building looking almost like a palace. _The government building _he thought _sure is flashy, but at the same time it does look official. _There were people coming towards them from the building, but not for him. They passed Jim without even a questioning guess in his direction, on to his shuttle and started to unload the supplies. Jim felt a vague sense of panic rising up in him. What was he to do? He could ask someone around for help, but they didn't seem to really care all that much. The pilot of the shuttle walked over to Jim.

"Maybe you should go towards the town, rather than stay here." He spoke to Jim quietly. "I don't think that civilians are usually allowed into the government area. Your relatives are probably waiting somewhere outside of the gates." Jim turned to the pilot and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You take care of yourself, Jimmy, you hear?"

Jim smiled and said that he would. The pilot studied him, nodded once, and went back inside of the shuttle.

Although the idea of not being allowed into the "government area" sounded kind of dumb to Jim, he recognized that if it was the truth, then his relatives _were _probably somewhere outside of the "gates." Even so, his curious nature made him want to stay and observe the commotion that was happening around him. He never did get to find out exactly what was being taken to Tarsus by the shuttle, all anyone would tell him is that it was medical supplies. And, as the adults were going out of their way not to notice him, he supposed he couldn't get into too much trouble for looking. So, he went to the package nearest to him and studied the writing on the side. With some sort of a start he realised that it wasn't actually medical equipment: _Arms Shipment 45324-093 to Space Colony Tarsus IV. Order # 11753. Date of Order: Stardate 0677.46 . Intended Delivery Date- Stardate 0812.46. Requested by Lieutenant Governor of Tarsus IV Ko- _a chuckle interrupted his reading.

"And who might you be?" An amused voice asked somewhere to his left. Curious, again, Jim looked to the sound. He found a man, mid thirties to late forties, with short, receding hair, a mustache, and a beard, all strawberry red. To Jim's surprise, the man was looking expectantly at...him.

"Oh," Jim started "I'm Jim, Jim Kirk, but most people call me Jimmy, I'm here to-"

"To move in with your Aunt and Uncle while your parents are living on StarBase 34, yes?"

"Um.. Yeah, but how did you..."

The man smiled. "We have a relatively small colony here, Jimmy. Any new colonist is heard about by most of the colony, especially the government."

Jim had no real response to this and just stayed silent. The man continued.

"But, nevermind all that, your aunt is probably waiting for you and getting nervous at the fact that you have yet to appear. We should go and find her now, or would you rather continue with your snooping?" The man raised an eyebrow, but the smile on his face and the tone of his voice indicated to Jim that he was amused rather than angry.

Jim blushed. "I-I think that we should go find her now."

The man smiled wider. "Wise choice, young man. May I be the first to welcome you to Tarsus IV. Yes? Well then, Welcome to Tarsus IV. I am the Lieutenant Governor of Tarsus, but you may simply call me Kodos."

**A/N: **Gasp! Things are finally getting interesting! Sorry for shortness.

Read and Review


	7. Conscience of the Gates

**A/N: **Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

"Jimmy!"

Jim's Aunt Emily was, in-fact, waiting for him at the gates to the government building. He smiled nervously at her. He had never met her before, at least not that he could remember, but there was no doubt in his mind about her identity. In fact, for a moment, Jim thought that he was seeing his mother. With the same long, curly, blonde hair, the same height, and the same blue eyes. Well, not really when he looked again. His mother's eyes were colder, duller. Aunt Emily's eyes were warm and bright.

As soon as he passed through the gate he was wrapped up in a giant hug, he didn't really know how to respond, but he hesitantly raised his arms and hugged her back. He vaguely thought about how weird it was that she didn't move towards him until he passed through the gates, but disregarded the thought almost instantly. What did it matter, anyway?

"I was so worried, when I saw the shuttle land and then you didn't come. How are you? How's your mother? and your father? and your brother? How's the old Kik farm? I hope your ride over wasn't too horrible. Did you have fun? Oh, it is so good to see you."

"Ah, Mrs. Mosca, how nice to see you." Kodos' voice came from behind them. Jim turned to see that Kodos had stopped at the threshold of the gates.

"Oh," Aunt Emily started "Governor! Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon. How are you today?"

"I'm well, sir. How are you?"

"Well, very well. Your nephew here and I were just getting acquainted."

"Oh, thank you for bringing him over, Governor."

"It was a pleasure. A pleasure, I assure you. Now I suppose I should let you take him home and get him settled. It was very nice to meet you, Jimmy. I hope to see you around." Kodos smiled at him again.

"It was very nice to meet you too, sir." Jim smiled shyly back at him. Kodos nodded at Jim once, smiled and bid Aunt Emily a good day. Once he was out of earshot, Aunt Emily started to talk again.

"I'm sure you don't remember me, Jimmy. I only met you when you were a baby, but it is so great to see you again, and all grown up, too." She smiled and hugged him again. "Now, come on, it's time to get you home. Your uncle is very excited about meeting you."

Jim nodded and picked up his small suitcase. As they started walking, Jim looked up at the violet sky.

"The sky is... amazing." He whispered.

"Yes, it is." His aunt replied. "The sky is always beautiful here, on Tarsus."

**A/N: **I know, this is, like, record short. Sorry.

Read and Review


	8. Conscience of a City

**A/N: I don't own Star Trek**

Jim's aunt and uncle lived in one of the many standard colony houses. Blocky and built in the nyo-cement that could withstand the attack of nearly everything in the known universe, they lined the streets of Tarsus, uniform and distinctly boring. There was only one small city, named, of course, City of Tarsus, and in its boundaries it held all of the eight thousand colonists that lived on Tarsus IV. Just outside the boundaries were the fields for the agriculture that the colony was made for. Because the growing time was so short and the temperature so cold, only specific plants could be grown on Tarsus.

At first all of the crops would be gathered at the end of every growing season and taken to where they were most needed. This stopped after the fifth year of the colonies existence, instead all of the crops were used to feed the colonists that lived on the planet. The reasons for this were actually quite simple. The Tarsus solar system was a long way away from anything. The closest inhabited place was StarBase 34, and that was two months away at Warp 2, which was the standard speed. Also, the colonists would have to wait until the ships came to get more supplies for food. The change was a lot simpler, the colonists could feed themselves with the crops and livestock that lived on the planet and the ships could come and go from the planet only when it was absolutely necessary and the crops were found to be able to be grown on a planet a lot closer to Earth.

In the center of the city was the government building, surrounded by tall, black, metal gates. The area around the city was the shopping district, with clothes shops and small restaurants. Outside of that was the residential area, with the standard colony houses and parks. Then came the science and research buildings, the library, the small greenhouses for food that wouldn't normally grow on Tarsus, and two school districts. After that was the slightly larger houses for the government officials and higher ranked scientists that didn't live in the government building itself, not all standard, with large yards and high fences. Finally was the fields and the livestock buildings.

Arriving at his aunts house, Jim looked around him. The houses were all the same exact build, of course, but as most people do, the colonists had found small ways individualizing their homes. Planting flowers and trees in different spots in the yard, painting the exterior and door different colors, differently colored roofs, hanging flower pots out of the widows, or having a United Federation flag hanging next to the door. Jim was momentarily distracted by a house down the street that had a bright neon green exterior paint job, a neon orange roof, and a neon pink door. The moment he looked at it, however, a man stepped out onto the small porch in the front and looked directly at him. Jim avoided eye contact and looked back at his aunts house.

The house was painted a pleasant color of blue, not too startling, but blue enough to be noticeably blue. The roof was the usual gray and the door was white. There was a large tree on the right side (when facing the house) and a quaint flower garden next to the front wall of the house. Next to a door was the number 8 and in the doorway was a man. Oh. This was Jim's Uncle Valerio.

"Hello there, Jimmy. It's nice to officially meet you." Uncle Valerio stepped forward and offered Jim his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jim smiled and shook his uncle's hand. His uncle smiled slightly and picked up Jims suitcase and started to walk into the house.

"I've started on dinner, but it won't be ready for about half an hour. That okay?" Uncle Valerio asked. Jim nodded silently.

Aunt Emily came up behind him and said," Go on, then Jimmy. We have four open bedrooms in the house why don't you pick your favorite and make it yours?"

"Um, Yeah sure, thanks." Jim replied.

"Anytime."

Through the front door of the house was a the main living room with a small T.V. and couch in front of it. There were also four bookshelves along the walls of the room, to Jim's a door to his right jim could hear the sounds of his uncle making dinner, Jim's suitcase had been placed at the base of the stairs that were on his left.

"The door at the end of the hall on your right will be our bedroom and the end of the hall on your left will be the laundry room. The bathroom is straight ahead once you get up the stairs, but two of the free bedrooms also have an en suite." Aunt Emily slowly walked over to the kitchen. "Feel free to explore as much as you like, I'll call when dinner is ready."

Jim walked to the stairs and picked up his suitcase and headed up the stairs. He put his suitcase down at the top of the stairs and opened the door straight in front of him. As his aunt had said, it was a bathroom. A bathtub shower mix, a plain sink, and a toilet. All various shades of blue. He sighed and closed the door. He leaned his head against the bathroom door for a moment and allowed himself a second to psych himself up for living here. He decided to go left first, going all the way to the end of the hall. The door was the laundry room. It was really more of a laundry closet, but whatever. Just a washer and a dryer. He closed the door and opened the door that was on his left. Linen closet. Closing the door he turned around and opened the door that had been on his right. Bedroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

The room was relatively large and had only one window. Granted, the window was big, but through it you could only see the boring off-white wall of the house next door. There was a bookcase that was filled, a standard computer unit on a desk, and a table that looked like it had been put there because there was no where else for it to go. A bed that was bigger than his back in Iowa with a bedside table were straight across from him. On the last wall there were two doors. Jim opened them, one led to a closet and the other led to a bathroom. He walked back out into the hallway and closed the door.

The hallway continued as follows: another, smaller bedroom, the first bathroom he entered, another small bedroom, and another linen closet. He paused at the end of the hall, decided it would be rude to go into his aunt and uncle's room and turned to the last door in the hallway.

The last bedroom was like the first one in size and the same basic furniture, again with only one window. But instead of more suburbia, there was a view of a forested park that was right behind the house. The sun was setting, causing the already violet sky to welcome vivid colors of pink and orange. The dark green of the forest looked brilliant with the background of the sky. Jim had a fleeting thought of what the neon house down the street looked like in this light. Probably even uglier than it looks normally. Jim shook the thought away and decided that he wanted that room, so he went back into the hall, picked up the suitcase and walked back into the room. He set his suitcase on the bed, deciding to unpack later. He looked around the room, nodded once, and went down to tell his aunt which room he had picked and explore the rest of the house.

**A/N: A longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
